


Awakening Desires

by endlessnight



Series: A Spiral of Royal Sins [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, University Students, iwaoi flat, jealous oikawa, sharing a flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s showtime!" Oikawa thought, mentally patting himself on the shoulder for coming up with such a genius plan. Iwaizumi was going to be left with no choice other than giving in to him, this time. And Oikawa wanted to remind him who was his boyfriend, his king, his lover only.</p><p>Or, the one in which Iwaizumi wakes up too early in the morning and leaves Oikawa alone in bed and the Great King is actually also a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a multichapter ereri two weeks ago. I started ALSO writing a multichapter kagehina this week. But then i saw a really good iwaoi fanart and here we are . .. ..
> 
> (also, THANK YOU SO MUCH for 2000 hits on one of my kagehinas ;^; I'm so happy someone is actually reading this stuff)

He felt a shiver travel down his spine thanks to the chilly morning breeze coming in through the open window; the sun was rising bright and warm, but not warm enough to stop the cold air from waking up his majesty Oikawa Tooru, laying on his chest, deliberately imposing his royal limbs on 90% of that king sized bed. He left a grumpy mumble out of his lips, not quite able to form proper words yet. It was too early, Oikawa didn’t even know what time it was but he was positive it was too damn early. He opened his eyes just enough to notice what his body was already acknowledging: there was no one laying by his side, on the little space he’d left into the sheets. His boyfriend, or how he preferred to address him, his greek god-looking  knight Iwaizumi Hajime had probably already left their apartment for his morning jog.

“Dammit…” Oikawa whispered. His plans for the morning were completely different. He wanted to wake up before Iwa-chan to surprise him once again with his devilish little dirty games. With a boyfriend like him, Oikawa didn’t feel ashamed at all about being horny all the time. And he knew Iwaizumi didn’t mind, after all, because every single time he would give in and play along those games.

That morning was too late though, Iwa-chan had already sneaked out of the bedroom, and he would not come back before an hour at least. Iwaizumi had left him alone in their bed for almost every day of that week. It was becoming a habit of his, he woke up earlier leaving Oikawa with no choice on waking up alone and cold and having to take care of his morning business without his help. Oikawa gave up on his promising project of a quicky with Iwa-chan before he started his day, again, but when he stretched out his arms and back while still laying on the bed he realized something else hadn’t given up just yet.

With another sigh, Oikawa rolled on his back and slid one hand in between the sheets to reach out for his erection: Iwa-chan was going to pay for this. Leaving him alone in the apartment when he _knew_ how hard Oikawa was every morning? _Mean, Iwa-chan_ , he thought while beginning to slide his hand up and down, breathing hard at the relieving touch.

It was going to be a tough morning.

 

-

 

“Morning, Oikawa” Iwaizumi greeted him, walking through the front door. He was dripping in sweat and thanks to that, his tight shirt was even tighter, sticking right onto every muscle of his abdomen, his shoulders, his arms… Oikawa was sitting on the couch, sipping his coffee; he didn’t even want to say hi back to him, but he turned his head anyway just to get a glimpse of Iwa-chan and at that sight he forgot why he was mad at him in the first place. Oikawa let his mouth hang open for more than just a second and Iwaizumi noticed too quickly the effect he’d had on him. Iwaizumi headed to the bathroom with a grin on his lips.

“I’m taking a shower, can you make a cup for me as well?”

 _I hate you_ , Oikawa thought, getting up from his comfortable position and going straight to the kitchen to make some coffee right away. I _hate you and I hate the effect you have on me_.

“Sure!”

After Iwaizumi was finally clean and dressed properly –not dripping anymore and exposing his perfect sex-god body sculptured by the angels themselves-, him and Oikawa headed to the library; They didn’t have classes that day, so Iwa-chan suggested they’d go study somewhere quiet. Oikawa suspected he only wanted to leave the apartment so Oikawa couldn’t distract him anymore. It was unfair, but he knew Iwa-chan was doing it for their good. They were attending university together, after all, and that wasn’t all about playing videogames and having sex at every possible hour with quick breaks just to eat some instant noodles or pizza. They had to work hard, to practice sometimes –they were still playing volleyball together- and pass exams, most of all.

“Hey, Iwaizumi-san! Oikawa-san!”

 _Oh no_ , Oikawa cursed to himself. Not him again.

One of Iwa-chan’s classmates was approaching them right when they were about to walk in the library.

“Kindaichi” Iwaizumi smiled to him, “It’s good to see you.” Oikawa wasn’t really agreeing on that, but he smiled too anyway.

“How are you guys? I haven’t seen you in a long time, you busy with the upcoming exams session? The gym seems so lonely without you, Iwaizumi-san.” _I bet it does_ , Oikawa was about to reply, trying to remind himself that this Kindaichi guy was just a friend that used to play with them in high school, and not at all interested in his boyfriend Iwa-chan.

“Ah, yeah, actually we were about to go study, do you wanna join us?”

_Oh, Jesus, why are you always so kind, Iwa-chan._

“Sure, I don’t mind! I was going to do some research anyway…”

 _Of course you were, of course you don’t mind._ That meant not being able to spend some time alone sitting in front of his model-looking boyfriend while he was wearing his reading glasses. That meant having someone sitting next to them enjoying the view with him. Oikawa wasn’t keen on sharing the sight of his gorgeous Iwa-chan. Maybe he was a bit too jealous sometimes, but that Kindaichi was giving him a bad vibe, he knew something was up between him and Iwa-chan, or at least he knew Kindaichi _hoped_ something would happen between them.

Oikawa sighed, for like the millionth time that day and entered the library. Being able to concentrare in that environment wasn’t going to be easy.

Kindaichi was always looking up from his laptop to get a quick look of Iwa-chan, sat opposite to him. Oikawa wanted to throw a book to him or something, to make him stop. The jealousy burning inside of him was building up to the point it made Oikawa want to stand up and scream and leave the library, to go wait in their apartment until Iwaizumi would come back to him so he could mark him as his, and his only. But of course Oikawa didn’t do any of that.

He remembered the plans he had for the morning, so he tried to calm down and made up the perfect scenario in his mind. He was going to mark Iwa-chan as his, for sure –as if it wasn’t obvious already- but he needed to wait for that. He needed to catch him off guard, and that was going to happen the next morning, so he could also get his revenge for being left alone in the cold sheets. That sounded like the perfect plan.

“What are you smirking about? Is that book so interesting?” Iwaizumi was staring at him through the glasses and Oikawa felt his heart start racing. He forgot about the plan for a second and imagined Iwa-chan fucking him senseless from behind on top of that very desk where they were studying. Rigorously with those reading glasses on.

Oikawa shrugged, shoving that image away from his head, trying to focus again on the situation and the question and _god_ , keeping his feet on the ground while being around Iwaizumi was always so hard.

“Oh, it’s nothing Iwa-chan” he replied grinning even more to him, “I just had a great idea for this essay…” and like that they dropped the conversation. Oikawa had never been more excited about going to sleep with him _without actually fucking him_. For that, he had to wait for the next morning.

 

-

 

That evening, Iwa-chan was watching the TV in the living room, laying on the couch. _It’s showtime!_ Oikawa mentally patted himself on the shoulder for coming up with such a genius plan. Iwaizumi was going to be left with no choice other than giving in to him, this time. And Oikawa wanted to remind him who was his boyfriend, his king, his lover only.

Oikawa entered the living room with nothing but a towel on, barely covering his ass and of course not leaving anything to imagination. He purposely stood next to the TV, careful to force Iwa-chan’s attention to switch from the TV show to his almost naked body.

“I’m showering now, wanna join?” Oikawa offered, while stretching out his arms and then running one hand through the harmonic mess that was his hair. He could see Iwaizumi’s eyes staring at his hand moving on himself, so he decided to continue playing that little game; Oikawa let his hand caress down the back of his neck, then shifting on his shoulder and tracing an invisible line down his torso as well. He was tempted to let his hand rest on one nipple, teasing Iwa-chan even more, but he decided that was more than enough for now. Those moves had already done the job.

Iwaizumi swallowed hard before answering. “I showered this morning, I…”

“That’s alright” Oikawa replied immediately, turning around and with one quick move, he let the towel fall on the floor. Then, now completely naked and with no shame, he walked to the bathroom and prepared everything: he let the water run, went to grab some more towels and then finally closed the bathroom door. He wanted to make sure Iwaizumi could see everything, because he knew he _was_ watching everything from the couch.

And Oikawa managed to arouse Iwaizumi for the first time that evening.

For dinner, Iwa-chan suggested they went out to grab a bite somewhere, anywhere was good for Iwaizumi, but Oikawa had other plans. Oikawa cooked some ramen the way Iwa-chan liked it better and served everything like they were out in a fancy place instead of their kinda boring looking flat.

But his purpose wasn’t surprising Iwa-chan with his cooking and make everything seem like a romantic date. No, of course Oikawa was aiming to something else.

While eating he kept swirling his tongue around the chopsticks and slurping really loud, like he was making so many ambiguous noises on purpose –which he totally was- and on top of that Oikawa kept adding comments like “Mmmh, it’s so good” and actually moaning, saying things such as “It feels so good on my tongue”. By the end of the dinner Iwaizumi had probably noticed that all of those remarks weren’t just praises of his extraordinary dish, but he had no time to confront Oikawa on that cause Oikawa ‘accidentally’ spilled some soy sauce on his button up shirt, because it’s totally normal to wear something so formal and that looked so sexy on him for a normal dinner at home.

While Oikawa was casually undressing himself in front of him, Iwaizumi lost it.

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

Oikawa smirked. “I thought I did that a long time ago?” Oikawa was now sitting in front of him, bare chest and nipples for some reason erected.

“Stop playing with me” Iwa-chan continued, “If you want to do something weird like the stuff that’s always on your mind, then say it so we can… uh, be done with it quickly.”

But this time was different. It wasn’t one of the usual games, not for Oikawa. He grinned again and then pretended to look innocent. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Iwa-chan. I’m just being myself.”

And anyway, Oikawa had already managed to get Iwa-chan’s second boner of the night.

 

Oikawa was laying on their bed when Iwaizumi finally decided he was tired enough to put down that damn book he was reading and join him between the sheets. Iwa-chan sighed at the sight of Oikawa fully covered in his ridiculous pyjamas with alien heads printed on. That meant Iwa-chan was not getting laid that night. When Oikawa was in the mood –which was almost every night- Oikawa would be waiting for him half naked and with one provocative hand already in his pants. That wasn’t the case.

Iwaizumi felt still dizzy from his two previous erections he wasn’t able to take care of, and now he was going to sleep with the promise of waking up feeling even worse in the morning. Why was Oikawa acting so strange? Provoking him literally all day and then putting that shitty pyjamas over his ass that basically meant ‘you can only dream of fucking your precious king tonight’?

Iwaizumi tried not to think about it too much and rolled onto one side, resting his weight on his shoulder. It was going to be a hard night, quite literally, and then something made him realize that it could have also been so much worse. It was, in fact, already getting worse.

Oikawa, who was presumably already asleep, had clung onto him from behind and was wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi, holding him tightly into place. But the real problem was something else: Iwaizumi could feel the raging erection of his boyfriend pressed firmly onto his ass.

 _Wow. Okay, calm down_ , Iwaizumi thought. But it wasn’t that simple. Iwaizumi could feel just how hard he was, and he could do nothing to shift away from him without waking up or making it even more difficult for the both of them. Iwaizumi stood still, not aware of the fact that Oikawa was only pretending to be asleep.

He tried to ignore the hard on pressed on his boxers, but it was easier said than done, because all he could think about was that one time when Oikawa got so close to fucking him the way Iwaizumi usually fucked him and… He was mad. He was furious. Third boner of that awful night and he could do absolutely fucking nothing to take care of himself, not when his boyfriend was so wrapped around him.

Iwa-chan fell asleep pretty late that night, because of Oikawa always holding tightly onto him. Oikawa was sure he would not be waking up early the morning after. Everything had gone according to his plan.

 

-

 

Iwa-chan was still lost in dreamland when Oikawa woke up. _Thank god Iwa-chan prefers to sleep only in his boxers_ , Oikawa sighed. _This way everything will come easier_.

Oikawa shook the sheets carefully away from himself and sat up on the bed. Iwaizumi was breathing deeply, sleeping heavily. No matter what he’d done, Oikawa was sure he couldn’t wake him up, but he wanted to be careful still. Oikawa unbottoned his pyjamas slowly and then tossed the shirt on the floor, next to his nightstand. Then he slid down his pants and did the same with his underwear.

He shifted the sheets aside from Iwa-chan to find him laying on his back, boxers so low on his hips that couldn’t certainly hide the fully hard on between his open legs. Oikawa smirked. _Perfect._

“Good morning to you too, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whispered, lowering himself on Iwaizumi’s abdomen. With one hand Oikawa teased his nipples just enough to awaken his body little by little without actually waking Iwa-chan from his beauty sleep. Then he licked one with just the tip of his tongue, and Iwaizumi sighed, still unconscious. _Good._ Oikawa wanted to keep playing with his torso but his mouth had somewhere else to be, before his grumpy boyfriend would wake up completely.

With the waistband of Iwa-chan’s boxers between his fingertips, Oikawa slid down the underwear to free Iwaizumi’s erection, slowly. He didn’t feel a thing, nothing could wake him in that moment, well… nothing but Oikawa’s mouth suddenly taking all of him.

Oikawa flattened his tongue on Iwa-chan’s length and sucked hungrily, hollowing his cheeks and taking it all out at once. It was time for his boyfriend to wake up now, but he didn’t want to rush the process. Oikawa wanted Iwa-chan to enjoy it just as much as he wanted to enjoy it himself.

Oikawa swirled his tongue on the tip a couple of times, always keeping an eye on Iwa-chan’s face, suddenly looking confused at the unexpected stimulation. He wasn’t awake just yet.

The great king licked on Iwa-chan once more before taking him again, fully in his mouth and started bobbing his head firmly. And now Iwaizumi woke up.

He woke up to the sound of Oikawa’s voice going “mmh, mmhhm” from somewhere on that bed, he woke up to the warm and wet feeling around his cock in addiction to the soft vibrations of Oikawa’s moans directly on his lenght, he woke up and the first thing he saw was the white ceiling of the room. Then he looked down on himself to see Oikawa’s bed hair moving up and down on him and his hands keeping him in place, steady on his bare hips.

“Shit…” Iwa-chan moaned, tilting his head back, not able to keep watching Oikawa like this, giving him a fucking blowjob first thing in the morning.

Oikawa’s pace got faster and faster, and what he couldn’t fit in his mouth he was jerking it with one hand, never forgetting to moan around Iwaizumi’s erection and applying the right amount of pressure. It was a wet hot mess of saliva and precum and Oikawa was enjoying himself way too much.

“Ahh, aahh T-Tooru…” Iwaizumi moaned. He’d been horny since the day before and finally, finally he could get some relief. He knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer.

And as expected, soon after Iwaizumi came and Oikawa was too greedy to let any of his load drip onto the sheets. He proudly swallowed it all and then looked up to Iwa-chan with a satisfied smile on his wet and shiny lips.

“Just… What are you, Oikawa” Iwaizumi tried to ask, out of breath.

“Your insatiable boyfriend who hasn’t had enough of you yet” Oikawa replied, sitting up on the bed and leaning towards his nightstand, reaching out for some lube and a condom.

The sun was shining through the window pane but the curtains managed to cover enough of their bedroom from the outside, no one would ever see what was going on in that room at the first lights of the day.

Oikawa positioned himself on top of Iwaizumi and rolled a condom onto his already growing erection, then with some lube on his fingers he began to tease his entrance while almost riding Iwaizumi. Oikawa slid one finger inside, then two and started pumping them in and out, slowly.

Iwa-chan was watching his hand work like he’d been hypnotized and he could do nothing but stare at Oikawa’s gorgeous figure while he moved on top of him, arching his back in pleasure. Iwaizumi slid both of his hands up on the sides of Oikawa’s legs, then down and up again, caressing his skin.

A loud moan told him that Oikawa had added a third finger. Iwaizumi felt his mouth go dry, he wanted to be the one touching, he wanted so desperately to be the one to make his king feel that good.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa moaned, finally sliding his fingers out. Iwaizumi’s hands were quickly on Oikawa’s hips, lowering him down on his cock and Oikawa took all of him in like he was made for it.

“Don’t touch me” Oikawa breathed, taking Iwaizumi’s hands off of him, “I want to do it alone.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, he was confused but didn’t ask questions, the feeling of being inside of Oikawa was enough to throw him over the edge of understanding, so he let himself fall in that oblivion and allowed Oikawa to roll his hips onto him and push himself up and down without any help.

“I want to…” Oikawa tried to say even if it was hard to speak, “…Be the one that makes you feel good…”

“Tooru” Iwaizumi moaned in response, not really being able to add much more.

“I want you to remember that I’m yours” Oikawa continued, while dropping his hips and going back up in a quick pace. “…And you’re mine.”

Oikawa had fantasized about being fucked like this first thing in the morning by Iwa-chan a lot, but now that he had to wait a whole week or so before actually managing to do it, he was almost glad he waited for the moment to happen.

“Hajime” he moaned, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes, the feeling of Iwaizumi filling him up was inebriating and exhausting and too much all at once, but he couldn’t get enough of it.

Iwaizumi moaned back and with words that were almost a whisper he said, “I’m yours.”

Oikawa was close, he could feel himself getting tight around Iwa-chan’s even if he wanted to just keep riding him somehow; and as if Iwaizumi was actually reading his mind, he granted the wish to continue. Iwa-chan placed his hands firmly on Oikawa’s hips and pushed him on his side, so that he was able to change his angle and get on top of Oikawa instead.

“Ahh!” That position allowed Iwaizumi to pound even deeper into him, and even if Oikawa’s broken voice wasn’t able to ask for it, Iwaizumi knew he wanted it harder, he could almost hear Oikawa’s voice begging for it. _Harder, harder._

The room was filled with the beautiful noises Oikawa was making and all the times he moaned “Iwa-chan” like he was desperate, until he came with a cry on his lips that read “Hajime”.

Iwaizumi followed him soon after, pounding into him a couple more times, riding through his orgasm that hit him hard. What was it, 9am? They were both destroyed, and the day had yet to begin.

 

“I knew you were up to something” Iwaizumi said after regaining his breath, laying on the bed on Oikawa’s side. Both still naked and feeling a bit gross. Oikawa rolled onto his side to face Iwa-chan and smiled, seeming truly cheerful and satisfied.

“You can read right through me, Iwa-chan” he admitted. “And I was a little jealous of shallot-kun, he seems to be having a thing for you…”

“I already told you not to call him that.”

“Whatever, Iwa-chan… Besides, this was my revenge for you always waking up so early and leaving me alone every morning. I feel so sad and miserable, having to jerk off and come with the only company of my sad and miserable hand! That’s not the way I want to start my days!” Oikawa whined and pouted.

“Fine, I’ll stop going jogging in the morning, I’ll go in the evening instead.”

Iwaizumi didn’t seem annoyed by his boyfriend’s complaints and he smiled anyway, even if he knew that meant having to rearrange his every day schedule. He was fine with that. He was fine with whatever was going to happen in that crazy little stage for Oikawa’s dirty games that was their flat, because no matter how messed up Oikawa’s dirty mind seemed to be, Iwa-chan was always going to say yes to him.

**Author's Note:**

> who died because of the last haikyuu ep and all that tsukkiyama ? definitely ME


End file.
